roadstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
A Tribute to Loch-Nes-Monsterland Smutty Fanfic
- Normal= - Snazzy= }} |-|Dream= - Prospit= - God tier= }} |caption = " 'nah boi i hate poop decks but i need money to fuel my star wars figurine addiction so shuer ill scrub your poopy deck " |Row 1 title = Species |Row 1 info = Kony |Row 2 title = Title |Row 2 info = Pauline of Kony |Row 3 title = Land |Row 3 info = Land of Giraffes and Kony macking out |Row 4 title = Age |Row 4 info = Young enough for Kony |Row 5 title = Dreamer |Row 5 info = Prospit |Row 6 title = Chumhandle |Row 6 info = giraffeMacker |Row 7 title = Quirk |Row 7 info = Randomly steals children in the middle of conversation |Row 8 title = Blood/text |Row 8 info = White because pauline is all about white lachland |Row 9 title = Sign |Row 9 info = Africa |Row 10 title = Strife Specibi |Row 10 info = Child soldier kind |Row 11 title = Modus |Row 11 info = Kidnap modus |Row 12 title = Relationships |Row 12 info = Kony Giraffes 400 of Kony's bebis |Row 13 title = Song |Row 13 info = THE CIRCLE OF LYF}} Lachloanegard Gregory Smithington (born at a very young age) is an Academy Award–winning poop deck scrubber. He scrubs poop decks like nobodys business and all people are comin up and bein all 'aw hey dog i got a poop deck u wan' scrub it' and Lachlan's all like 'nah boi i hate poop decks but i need money to fuel my star wars figurine addiction so shuer ill scrub your poopy deck' and then he DID. Another day of poop decks saved by the loch ness monster. Lachlan does some stuff and its cool and people are like 'wow ur cool' and he's like 'yeh i know wanna see my muscles' and theyre like 'no' and hes like '2 bad showin u anyway' and then he took off his 40 layers of collectable cereal box hipster accessories and pulled up the sleeve of his american lookin shirt all mejestic-like and they all beholded his relatively uninteresting arm AND IT WAS PRETTY COOL THEY GUESS. The gogs anti-fan club army or whatever Once upon a time lochlub went to africa AND THEN HE WAS RAPED BY KONY AND BECAME MPREG AND HAD A BLOB CHILD OUT OF HIS SKIN PORES AND THEY NAMED IT Beauregarde. Theyre not sure if its a boy but when they asked it screamed "OMG DAD ISH NOT A PHASE ITS WHO I AM" and kicked them both in the cojones. Lachlan got all depressed becoz his torso was split in half byt he kick and went and bought a sports car which was really a meerkat because they DONT HAVE SPORTS CARS IN THE WILD and that was a midlife crisis and then he got SO VERY VERY DRUNK and married his own right hand and ran away with it. ALL IN DA SPAEC OF THREE WEEKS HES MAGIC NO H8 OK HES LEGIT CANON